The Anthem of The Stars
by Knightwolf1875
Summary: A chance find in Fort Tarsis leads to some lost history and so much more. With the aid of even a lost Vault Hunter the galaxy is about to learn what Freelancers can do. Can Shepard learn to work with these wild cards, or will it be a rough road to stopping the Geth? There's only one way to find out... Kat don't hit Wrex with that! Chapter 2 fixed!
1. Chapter 1

**The Anthem of the Stars**

**Ch. 1**

**That's No Relic! It's a Space Ship?!**

"speech"

"_Comm/telepath"_

"**Reaper"**

"_**Ghost/Relic"**_

It has been nearly three months since the Heart of Rage, silencing the shaper relic at its heart, and the death of the Monitor. Northern Bastion was still a hot bed for some troubles like Outlaws, Scars, Dominion troops, and the odd relic going off. Not that the wildlife was any safer either with beasts that breathed ice, or spat acid. It was a wonder why someone would even want to go beyond the walls of Fort Tarsis. However the brave few that do are all that keeps the relics quiet, beasts away, and people safe that drives the Striders to keep supplies coming to the fort. These people are known as Freelancers, and this is their story.

**0230 Fort Tarsis**

**Location: Unknown lift shaft leading deep under the fort**

The soft sound of cloth flapping filled the dark cargo lift shaft as a suit of armor floated down to a ledge. The armor was a dark blue/green with silver, and the decal of N7 with black, red and white. All but the helmet was Legion of Dawn armor, and the helmet being the default type. The Storm Javelin looked up to see if any of the other Freelancers were coming. The armor was already a hundred feet below the top of the waterfalls outside the fort.

"Faye, can you get a reading on how far this thing goes?" A young woman asked. The Freelancer using the Storm was a little worried about the team with her. One of them more than the others as he didn't want to use a smaller Javelin for this job. "I want to know how far we're going to have to go to help Frank. Still can't believe he just jumped."

"_We all know how head strong he is, Kat."_ Faye's voice said both over the comm and in Kat's mind. _"I just wish he used something other than his Colossus. Bet he left a hole at the bottom of that shaft."_

"_That or it was the double taco he had before suiting up."_ Another voice said. This one belonged to the pilot of a Ranger Javelin colored black with silver, and another N7 decal. Like the Storm all but the helmet was Legion of Dawn. Both Freelancers didn't like the Legion helmets as they didn't open. _"Coming down, Kat."_

Kat stepped back a little for her friend to land on the edge. "Having fun yet, Dawn?" She asked grinning under her helmet.

"_Enjoy it while you can, girls. I'm afraid I still can't see the bottom even with you two acting as a relay. The place must be lined with something to block the suits scanners." _Faye said with hints of worry in her voice. _"You'll have to keep going on your own. It's hard enough just keeping the link going as is. Lilith will be making her way down soon with a relay unit."_

"Copy that. We'll just find Frank and drag his steel plated ass back up." Kat sighed looking down into the dark of the shaft. "Frank! You're buying when we get back to the fort!" She shouted into the darkness below. "And Haluk isn't saving you this time!"

All they heard was nothing from below before Kat took a step and dropped slowly down again. "He should have yelled at us for that one. Now I'm really worried about him." She kept her eyes open for another ledge with like the last one. "I do wonder what's behind the doors at these ledges. Think it could be some old suits?"

"_Well, if you want my thoughts on it?"_ Haluk's voice said as Kat landed about twenty feet from where Dawn was. _"It might be some Shaper lab. Sumner found an old map of the fort, and with this shaft being behind the old armory. It's a good bet it's a weapon cache or something too."_

"_You know we would have heard something explode if that was the case."_ Another female voice said as Dawn hopped down. "_Heads up, kids. I'm dropping a pair of packs down with some relays. I can't come down till we setup the big relay up here."_

"Thanks Lilith." Dawn said watching as the two packs grew was they dropped. The Ranger's hands snatched the two packs out of the air quickly. "Got them!"

Kat sighed at her friends having fun. "I really wish you two wouldn't give everyone a heart attack like that. It's bad enough Frank jumped down her head first." She took a pack and got a relay out. It was a small box with a spike on one side. "So I just slam this into the wall spike first, right?"

"_Yup. It'll right itself to which way to send data." _Lilith said. _"Just make sure it's in the shaft with a clear view both up and down."_ They could hear the smile in her voice like a happy cat. Dawn worried about the woman sometimes, and the coming joke.

Before Lilith could say anything more a weak groan come from the darkness below them. It shook the whole shaft for a few seconds. "I hate it when that happens." They all said at the same time as it was not a good sound.

"_Please don't be another giant bug, or something. I haven't made more bug spray yet."_ Lilith joked, getting a groan from the group.

**0345 Underground Area**

Frank was easy to find as he was stuck head first and out cold in the ground. His Colossus was a full set of armor with blue crystals on called Shattered. He went a black and blue paint job to make the crystals stand out more. It fit with how he was at the moment with Dawn and Kat hooking his suit up to be pulled up. The poor guy was lucky to still be alive being upside down and concussed for over an hour.

With a tug on the chains by Dawn was the last check before she called up on the radio. "Take him up, guys."

"_Going up, and quickly. What about you two?"_ Faye asked as Frank was lifted up to be treated. _"Are you going to stay down there and explore, or come back up?"_

Kat had her rifle out and looking around the corn of one of the doorways. She had to make sure there wasn't any wild life going to jump them, or some trap. Even if the door looked like it was ran over by everyone heading for the bar at happy hour. "I think we're going to stay and make sure nothing is going to come up into the fort, Faye."

"_Try not to get thrown into space, kids."_ Haluk said. The grin could be heard in his grin and Kat hated it. He really was a dad with jokes some days more than others. _"Because there's a lot of space down there."_

"Real funny." Dawn groaned as Kat found a breaker box and turned on the lights. "At least it's brighter than your ideas here."

"_Ouch. That hurt, Dawn."_ Haluk said with a chuckle. _"Just be careful you two, and come back safe."_

The girls looked at each other and grinned. "Yes, dad." Everyone laughed at the groan Haluk let out, and the girls went off to explore the fort's underground. There was a lot of tunnel to search after all, and relics to find.

**Two Days Later**

Kat and Dawn sighed as they checked another loading area. Both had their Artinia's Gambit light machine gun out as they walked across a catwalk. Both Freelancers were sure the area they were in wasn't a loading bay, no matter how much everyone else thought it was, and that meant it was for something else. The light turned on making them jump a little.

"_Power to that room is restored. See anything important?"_ Faye asked as she got the video feed from the two suits. She was shocked at what they saw looking down from the catwalk._ "What is that? It's huge and are those wings?"_

Kat just smirked. "I told you the data wasn't wrong in the computers. It's a huge aircraft!" She chuckled switching to her Siege Breaker sniper rifle, and looked toward the nose of the ship. "Yes! It's even the same name as the one the computer reports said is still ready to fly. It still even looks new, and the hanger doors don't seem rusted."

Dawn got her Thunderbolt of Yvenia and worked the smaller scope on it. "I think we're in luck. The launch control room is above us and seems to be solid. What's the name of the ship again?"

Haluk could be heard muttering as he looked for the data. He found the computer, a laptop, to be very useful. It was one of the many new things they got from the vaults. The fort was seeing a boom in new tech, medical, and some weapons. Kat's team got first pick of the stuff so far. _"Ah! It's was troop stealth ship called the "Hero's Flight", and the records say all it needs is to be refueled. Computer's working to bring the launch bay that you girls are in, back on line. Something about the computer needing the hard lines connected?"_

"Well, there was a huge power surge recorded before the place shut down. Every breaker must of flipped open to protect the systems." Kat said thinking over the last two days. Every last power relay, cable, or anything that could carry power was open. "I think I see the fueling lines. I'm going to check them will quick."

The sound of jets was heard as Dawn jumped into the air and flew told the launch control booth. "I'll see if I can get into the control booth, and reconnect it. Maybe it has more video on what happened here."

"_Good idea, girls. I'm surprised in the last two days we have found very few bodies down here."_ Faye said Kat picked up a fueling hose. The only thing on it was dust, but looked to be brand new. _"The only thing we know was they were human, working on leaving Anthem, and worried about the Shapers. I'd like to know why they thought leaving was a good idea."_

Dawn found part of a catwalk and pushed open the control booth door. "We got another body here with a name tag on the shirt." She said gently brushing dust off the tag. "It's in that odd writing again. English I think is what it's called."

"Good thing you pick up on that stuff fast, sis." Kat said finding the fuels hoses good, and fuel pumps had power. "Damn, this is still strange. Everything seems almost new and ready. Not one hole in the hose, or rust on the tanks. So what's the name on this one?"

Dawn read the name tag three times before saying anything. "Her name was Maya Faye Penwood. The same one that was in the video about the, huh… What was it again?"

"_File here says she was working faster than light engine."_ Haluk said with a thoughtful tone. _"It looks like she was trying to get the ship ready before a huge test of some kind. Seems like she didn't trust a group of 'aliens' they meet. You think those were the Shapers?"_

"Maybe, but then you know what that would mean." Kat as she checked the tanks were setup to drop into the floor. "It means humans were here before the Shapers, and then did something to drop us."

"Not good. However the good news is the control up here do work, and power was easy to restore." Dawn said with a grin as she flipped the breaks to close. The rewarding sound of the computers powering up was calming her down. "Meaning we now have a few things to do before we can take flight!"

Kat rolled her eyes. "We still have the launch shaft to check and clear, sis." She said in a flat tone walking toward the ship. "Plus, we have to make sure this space craft is ready too. How are we even going to put in what Faye will need to still help us?"

"_It's no Strider, but damn if it doesn't have some style to it."_ Haluk said as the sisters started check both the ship and launch bay system. The thrill of a new adventure could be felt in the air as a shadow moved, and then faded. Not that Kat or Dawn knew it as they eagerly got to work with loud purring sounds.

* * *

It was two and half months later that the ship "Hero's Right" was ready to take flight. Doing all that time the girls were out of their Javelins and shocked the new people to the fort. Dawn and Kat Pendragon, the twin Freelancers that took down the Monitor, were an odd pair of girls. They had cat ears, twin tails, fur on their forearms, hands, shines, and feet it wasn't too hard for some to know. The Pendragon twins were nekomata that a relic helped make. Their mother was human, but the relic changed their genes enough to bring out feline side.

Catharine "Kat" Pendragon had red hair and fur with gold highlights/tiger strips. Black claws were hidden in her finger tips and toes that made her deadly in a fight. Her eyes were silver that glowed softly in the dark, which she used to scare a few people more than once.

Dawn "Lady" Pendragon had black hair and fur with silver highlights/tiger strips. Like her sister her claws were also black, but her eyes were emerald green. Just like Kat' her eyes glowed in the dark, and also loved to scare others with them. Both girls were very toned and flexible with curves in the right places. At eighteen the twins nearly mirrored each other in measurements with matching heights as well. The twins were five foot three inches with twenty one B-cup bust line, and thirty four and a half inch hips.

Haluk and Faye really wonder how the two cat girls made it as Javelin pilots. Then again it only made life more fun as the suits needed to be tuned to keep up with their reflexes. As for the twin tails of the twins it was easy enough for them to wrap their tails around their waists, and flattened their ears. As long as they wore the armor most never knew of the nekomata Freelancers.

The ship itself was much more than anyone expected from the start. It was covered in large block like plates to protect it over time, and what the ship looked like. As the plating was removed the smooth curved hull, the four engine pods that were two to each wing, and a pair of over/under guns. The guns were on either side of the ship, and a very large cannon like weapon was under the chin. The details of the ship had it marked as a stealth scout frigate for both military, and science studies. The blue and black paint job helped to hide the ship in the night sky.

The ship was very large by even the standards of even the largest Striders. It was also faster with the power to go not just the speed of sound, but faster than light as it had two FTL units. One called Frame Shift Drive, and the other one was called Rail Drive that used the ships gravity core. It had Haluk up for days just exploring the ship's systems, and the computer even had a translation program. It helped with them learning how to read the screens, even if the systems said they were speaking English.

At the moment the girls were busy working on getting the last of their weapons, parts, and supplies for takeoff. Kat and Lady wore the normal heavy pants with tank tops. The twins were putting the last ammo crate in place as Haluk walked in with Faye. Haluk was pushing a cart in with some more crates to be stored.

"Alright, girls. This is the last of the stuff we're going to need." Haluk said with a huge grin on his face. "Lilith is going to be along soon with her Interceptor, and fly the ship. I still can't get down the controls for flying this thing."

Dawn, a.k.a. Lady, learned back some to look at Haluk. "Firehawk is doing the flying? I'm surprised she wants to do that as this might not let us get her home." She said remembering when Lilith, literally, dropped into the fort. Anthem got a new moon, and a self proclaimed Vault Hunter. "Queen Badass herself?"

"And don't you forget it, Lady." Lilith said as she walked in with her Interceptor. The fiery red, orange, and full set Legion of Dawn armor suit was a sight to see. Lilith had just put on the vinyl graphic Glacial Rift. The splash of cool blue looked good on her suit. Being an up close fighter meant Deathstalker Blades, Unending Battle machine pistol, and Ralner's Blaze were some of her go to weapons."I'm sure the others don't need my help anymore. Plus, I can take a break from being a Siren after moving a damn moon. I do miss the some things from Pandora."

Faye couldn't help but chuckle as Lilith got her Javelin in place, and got out. The woman's short red hair, and near golden eyes just spoke of fire. Add in the tattoo on her left arm and shoulder that glowed when she used her power could make anyone scared of her. Of course punching a titan with just her Phase Walker powers made it clear she was a needed friend. So other items like Ruthless Stalker, Shadow Claw, and Voice of Courage rounded out her weapons.

"Even though you can still use your power in a Javelin, Lilith?" Faye asked. "You forget I can feel what a Freelancer does in their Javelin. Well, to a point at least."

Lilith chuckled fixing her brown vest she always wore. Most of her outfit was still the same as when she saved Pandora. The only thing added as the link on her right hand, and knee high black boots. "A good thing than, or you'd have a hard time keeping up with me." Firehawk said stretching her arms. "So we're finally heading off into the great unknown? That must have taken some work to get the spy off our case."

"Let's just say it'll be awhile before she knows we're taking off." Haluk said with a chuckle. "So we better hurry it up. I want this ship in the sky before they can think of stopping us." He looked to Lilith. "We have a Freelancer to get home, if we can that is."

Lilith waved it off as she heads for the hanger lift. "Don't worry about it. Those guys can take good care of themselves. I can't wait to see the look on that bitches face!"

* * *

Yarrow chuckled as he walked with Tassyn as she vented about her orders. It was clear she didn't like that fact that some in the capital on taking the ship apart. Hell, someone wanted the whole fort emptied out and blown up. Just what was wrong with some of them? The things they could learn alone would put them on even ground with the Dominion at long last.

"I swear someone just wants the threats to remain for their own power." Tassyn muttered as they moved toward the lift.

"A shame we can't do more than to prove to them this is wrong." Yarrow said before an alarm started to blare. "What's that?! Is the ship taking off?!"

Tassyn couldn't help but smirk the lift took them to a control level. She had sent a letter ahead to Haluk, and Faye to warn them. "I guess they couldn't wait to go exploring?"

Yarrow just laughed as they entered the control room, and saw the ship on a large screen being moved into place for launch. Its long one hundred and fifty five meter length shined in the sun light as the engines started up. "It would seem that they are even crazier than the normal Freelancer. I only wish I was going with them."

"I'm kind of feeling the same way." Tassyn said as Hero's Flight blasted off into the sky. "Well, now I can tell those idiots that we need this place now. Those guys are going to need our help at some point."

"And we will be ready to help them." Yarrow said with a big grin as he turned to some of the tech teams. "Let's get to work and get those other ships ready! We've can't let them have all the fun now can we?"

* * *

Lilith was grinning like a mad woman as Hero's Flight took to the sky. "Hell yeah!" She shouted as they climbed higher into the sky she felt something near her before it slipped into the computers again. "You can stop hiding you know."

"_Just getting comfy for the long trip ahead of us."_ A female voice said over the speakers. _"I never even thought I was a ghost till you guys found my body. Now I can act as the ships core intelligent to give Faye and you some freedom. Maya Pinwood reporting for full duty."_

"_A real ghost in the machine by cataclysm is not the oddest thing I can think of. However, we're nearing a platform like structure with power still active." _Faye said as the ship leveled off near the structure high in the atmosphere near the edge of space itself. _"Any ideas on how to get inside, Maya?"_

"_I can do one better, and bring the world back into place with the system. It's time to end this 'experiment' and the nightmare to end."_ Maya said. _"They are no life signs on the station and records show that… They all died over fifty thousand something years ago? My god the aliens are gone as well as the people humans. That can't be right."_

Lilith looked to the moon she pulled away from Pandora, the key to the biggest vault ever, and glared at the station. "They messed with time and space, Maya. I'll bet you anything they took humans from a different time and place for all we know. The fact that damn key is synced with the planet means the field reaches far out there. I'm worried about other ships that might have been caught."

Haluk entered the cockpit with Kat, and Dawn all of them eager to see space for the first time. However seeing the station and overhearing Lilith quickly made them angry. "Well that would explain why some many people end up like the twins here. They never bothered to turn off all their little experiments before they all died. I say pull the plug, Maya."

"Try pulling all the data the place has first." Kat said stepping forward and looking out the window. "We're going to need a map of the area, any other stations, and anyone that might be out there when this happens. I don't want to be shot by some pirate before we even get started."

"I second that." Dawn said as her tails fluffed. "I'm scared enough as is, sis. Don't' make it worse, please."

"Sorry." Kat said with a sheepish look. "But for once we can go into something without being half blind."

"I'm good with that." Haluk said learning on his cane. "All that time getting to learn even about Maya, this ship, and now we get to see the very solar system we call home. Maya, bring us home please."

* * *

Light years away from any known Mass Relay a surge of power burst as a planet appeared, and many space stations as well. The system was very much like Sol System with the restored world being the third one from the star. A few other planets also appeared ready to go back to work as shipyards. The solar system Anthem was now restored and all stations ready for the adventure ahead for all.

As Hero's Flight took in the scanner data across the system for leaving the system. Another ship of the same design, SR-1 Normandy, was making its way toward Eden Prime as the emergency signal was sent out. The warning, and route to the world was moved to the top of the list. The crews of both ships were about to meet in the start of the biggest nightmare to every happen in thousands of years.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Anthem of the Stars**

**Ch. 2**

**Cloak and Dagger with Guns**

"speech"

_"Comm/telepath"_

**"Reaper"**

**_"Ghost/Relic"_**

Jeff, a.k.a. "Joker", was taking the Normandy up above the battle on the planet below. He wasn't going to high as he wanted to get down there fast, and Anderson was right there in the cockpit. He wasn't giving Joker a hard time about it. In fact he felt that something was wrong as well. Like they had a shadow getting near Eden Prime, and it was just about to attack them.

What they got instead was a copy of the Normandy zip by them for the surface below. The guns on it alone made it clear it was meant to do damage. It was how it was charging into danger that should have been a huge worry, but it wasn't. It almost looked like it was rushing to help save the day, but didn't know fully how.

"Unknown ship. Identify yourself." Anderson said as the Normandy followed. "I repeat. Identify yourself at once."

"_Sorry about that. I didn't think Super Cruise would drop us so close."_ A female voice said. _"This is Hero's Flight and we're responding to the distress call. We've got Freelancers to get in the fight, and save those people!"_

"Where did you get that ship? The Normandy is the only one that should even have that design!" Anderson looked at Joker. "Keep on their tail, Joker. We can't let anything get in the way of HSepard getting that Beacon."

"Yes, sir." Joker responded and gave chase with a grin on his face. "Nobody can fly this kind of ship better than me after all."

The heard a chuckle over the comm. _"Oh it's on now boys. I think one of you left the channel open by mistake. By the way my name's Lilith."_

Captain Anderson just sighed as the two ships flew over the space port, and dig site. This got them a good look at a dark purple ship that looked like a squid. It was Lilith's voice that reflected their thoughts seeing the thing, and what it gave off. Though she also gave them something else to think over as her ship slowed, and open its hanger bay.

"_That is one ugly, evil piece of shit ship. Let's hope its weapons are just as bad as it looks."_ Firehawk chuckled as Hero's Flight came in low over a small fire fight. It was Shepard's team taking on Geth. _"Alright girls. Show them how we do things back on Anthem."_

"_Lady Pendragon is ready!"_ Another female voice shouted before Anderson and Joker saw someone drop from the ship's ramp. _"Sis wants to go drop in another area. I'll deal with the robots."_

"Wait a minute! What do you mean by that?" Anderson asked as a second body dropped and flew off toward the spaceport. "Who are you people?"

* * *

Dawn grinned as she dropped toward the fight below in the small trench, and pulled out her Shock Mace. She let out a roar as she slammed it into one of the robots, crushing it under her Javelin's weight, and landed on another that stood close by. Her Ranger shined in the sunlight as she put the mace away, and ready her machine gun for any more. Turned out to just be the two robots as the Freelancer checked the area, and was greeted by three humans with their guns pointed right at her.

"Woah! I'm on your side and here to save people!" Dawn said holding her hands up. "I'm a Freelancer. This is what I do for a living."

"Like we're going to buy that from a Geth!" The woman in white armor shouted.

"Geth? You mean the robots I crashed right?" Dawn asked tapping her Javelin's foot on the scrap metal under her. "Would a Geth do that? Hell, do they even talk?"

One of the men stepped forward. "You're an N7 like me?"

"The decal? It means something important out here?" Dawn asked. "It's just something that's been around on Anthem for years. Not many like to wear it for some reason, but my sister and I are happy to have it. Look I can prove I'm not a machine if you need me to."

"Well, first it's an elite rank earned by hard work. Second, I need to see that proof." The man wearing grey armor, and holding a rifle aimed just below her chest. He seemed to have an air of command about him as well. "Be quick about it. Like you said we've got work to do."

With a nod the face plate sled up to show Dawn's face. Emerald green cat like eyes looked back from a human face, and she gave a toothy grin. "Hello, I'm Dawn 'Lady' Pendragon. Nice to meet you."

The man blinked before grinning. "I'm Commander John Shepard, this is Kaidan Alenko, and Ashley Williams. Mind explaining a little more about… Look out!" Shepard said as more Geth showed up. He moved to protect Dawn, but she was faster.

The Ranger's face plate slammed down, yellow eye like lights burned brightly as she took weapons fire. She took aim and fired taking the six Geth out in very short order. "Geez, these guys aren't worth being called target practice. My shield didn't even take a hit from the guns either."

Shepard shook his head trying to understand what just happened. It wasn't till he took a step and felt something that he understood. "You use old bullets? Shit I thought those things couldn't punch through kinetic barriers." He said kneeling down to pick up a casing. "What the hell do you need these for?"

Dawn sighed rubbing the back of her neck, or her Ranger's neck really. "If you saw some of the animals of home, or the Scars. I don't think you'd be asking that, Shepard. Hey, Faye? Can we get on the same radio channel as the teams down here?"

"_Funny you should ask that. Captain Anderson just gave us the okay to do so, and Kat is taking out some more of those robots. We're going to have to share information later as we all agree this needs to be stopped soon."_ Faye said over the radio for the group. _"Patching in Anderson now."_

"_Shepard, can you hear me?"_ Anderson asked.

"Loud and clear, sir. In fact it's more clear than normal." Shepard said with a grin. "What's the word on the Geth so far, sir?"

"_Well, from what we're seeing from up here. It's looking like they're keeping to the spaceport mainly, but the few that were a problem the other Freelancer is taking care of them. I want you to work with Dawn for the time being and get that beacon."_ The Captain said.

"_That's the last one, and the people are in the shelters. Oh, Kat here, and I moving to the spaceport now."_ Kat's voice came over the radio with a purr. _"It's been some time since we got things going this smooth, but I'm sure it'll go south soon. I saw someone heading for the spaceport earlier that looked like he was ready for a fight."_

"_Sounds like you saw Nihlus as he was scouting. Nihlus? You hearing any of this?"_ Anderson asked making sure the Spectre didn't try shooting Kat. "_We have some unexpected help and they don't normally run radio silent it seems."_

"_I heard. I saw the one that saw me freeze a group of Geth before blasting them with lighting."_ Nihlus said.

"That's my sister in her Storm. I'm in a Ranger Javelin and we can talk more about it later, please. I get we're all wanting to learn about stuff, but I don't think I want to have more robots sneak up on us." Dawn said with a weak chuckle. "It's like dealing with Frank all over again."

"_At least these guys haven't jumped head first into an open shaft."_ Haluk said with a laugh. _"Now get to work, Freelancers! We've got to prove ourselves and show what we can do!"_

Ashley could feel Dawn rolling her eyes as she chuckled. "He kind of sounds like an old war hero."

"He is. Haluk taught most of the new Freelancers, my sister, myself, and Lilith to pilot Javelins." Dawn said taking a step forward with her weapon ready. "Just point me where to go, and I'll… "

Shepard gently grabbed her arm. "You take point with me, and we get to the dig site at the end of this trench. We have to get the beacon before anything else happens." He had to look up to the Ranger's face plate. "We've talked too much as is giving away where we are."

"_Not to worry. They can't seem to track our way of communication, but their network is an open book to me."_ Faye said as the group started moving. _"We use a telepathic system with people we call 'Cyphers' that can do this. I'm one of the few that even survived The Heart of Rage, and heard the Anthem of Creation."_

"_Twice and came back from the second time no less. It even made you stronger as a Cypher since then."_ Kat said over the radio. _"So you guys can understand why you're hearing us over your radios is because of our Javelins. They're acting as an extreme short range relay, and our ship is doing the same for yours."_

Kaidan felt his eyes go wide. "You guys can use telepathic tech? What's the range?"

"Later, we're at the dig site now." Shepard said as they entered a stone area with a few pillars around as well. They were good for cover but not much else. "But we have a problem. The beacon isn't here."

"It was here this morning, before the attack." Ashley said looking around. "They must have moved it toward the space port docks."

Dawn felt a little uneasy. "It's like a Shaper relic site, well a small one anyway. Uh, this beacon doesn't mess with reality or space/time right?"

Shepard's team just looked at her like she was crazy. "You're joking, right?" The Commander asked flatly.

"You wish." Was all Dawn said getting a double take from the group. "The short of it is Shaper relics… You know what? You'll have to see it to really understand any of it, or what a Freelancer does daily back home."

"Wonderful. The scientists should be up ahead if they got to a safe place." Ashley pointed up a slope. "If the beacon isn't there than it's at the spaceport."

"_Better move it, or the Geth are going to get it first."_ Lilith said as Hero's Flight slowly went overhead with Normandy not too far off her port wing. Smaller gun torrents sweeping the area on Flight as they banked left to do another sweep. _"We got life signs in the builds just up the slope there. Might be your scientists."_

Kaidan let out a sigh. "Thank god. I was starting to worry we wouldn't get a break." He said as they moved up the slope and saw the spikes with bodies on them. To their right were a pair of builds that the research most likely was done in. "Anyone else feel like we're about to get ambushed?"

As if on cue the six spikes started to retract, bringing the bodies down, but the worst part was the bodies started to move. Electric blue lights started to glow as the dead landed on their feet and let out an inhuman scream.

"Well, that's new." Dawn said using her upgraded venom darts: Tactical Onslaught. She got two of the husks before pulling out Vanguard's Rampart to shield the group. "We can shoot them still so don't worry."

Shepard just got his rifle out and opened fire on the undead rushing them. "Won't they get through as well?" He's answer came as a husk just bounced off the dome shield and another's EMP didn't get through. "Never mind."

"Shit! That took a lot out of it." Dawn said as she switched to her shotgun: Radiant Fortress. "I'm glad I grabbed this." She hissed blasting a husk in half. "Stay down you freak! I thought the Scars were creepy."

Kaidan used a Throw to knock a few husks back before the group finishing them off quickly. Shepard made sure the undead stayed down with a grenade. Two of the husks got clear before running at the group again as the grenade went off, but they didn't get far. Dawn's grenade got them in mid step by freezing them in place.

Ashley shot the frozen undead, making them shatter, and turned to Dawn. "Damn! You have anything else in that suit you'd like to share?"

"Sorry I just used all my cards, but my armor will restore the grenade, darts, and shield after a little bit." The Freelancer said putting her shotgun away. "I hope Kat is having better luck than we are right now."

* * *

Meanwhile Kat was floating across the ground at high speed, trying to get to the space port. She was hoping to get closer to Nihlus and team up. The Geth might have been destroyed behind them, but that didn't mean there would be more ahead. If anything she was expecting a huge fight before they got to the relic, beacon thing. She hated not knowing what was going to happen with the beacon.

Her Storm just passed the tree line in time to see two aliens with one aiming a gun at the back of the others head. Kat let out a hiss as she tried to move faster, and called out. "Behind you!" Just as she got in range to use Searing Blast, and threw a fireball. She grinned as the ball of flame knocked the gun out of the cybrog alien's hand, and it let get close enough to start punching.

Nihlus rolled away from Seran and the armored being as he stood up. "What the hell, Seran?!" He shouted trying to aim his rifle at the cybrog Turian. It wasn't easy as he watched the two beings traded punches before the armored being jumped back. "You the other Freelancers?"

"Yup, I'm Kat and you must be Nihlus." Kat said as she used Black Ice to try freezing Seran, but he dodged it. She had to throw up Howling Veil when Seran threw an energy ball at them. "I've seen better throws in a bar!"

Seran gave a dark chuckle. "Geth override code… "

"I'm not a robot, cybrog!" Kat hissed before using Ponder Infinity to strike Seran down. Only for him to dodge it and run off as a few Geth showed up to cover his escape. "Oh come on! We were just getting to the fun part!"

Nihlus chuckled as he started to gun down the Geth as Kat pulled out her Lighting Rod. A few of the Geth were bigger than the normal sized ones from before. "Watch out for the Juggernauts!"

"I've got this." Kat purred loudly as she held the trigger and charged her weapon, lined up the shot. The ball of lighting fired at the Geth fried its systems. "They don't take electrical weapons very well, huh? I'll deal with the big ones, and you take the small fries."

"Sounds good to me." Nihlus said as he started putting Geth down one after another, and Kat fried every Juggernaut she saw. It was long before the dozen Geth were scrap metal, and the Turian let out a sigh. "Nice timing back there, kid."

Kat just put her weapon away as she turned to the Spectre, and had her face plate lift up. Her silver eyes glowed softly in the shadow cast by the helmet. "I was worried I wasn't going to catch up to you, or you get jumped by these Geth. I would have never thought someone was going to shot you in the back."

Nihlus nods his head. "Seran lied to me, and appears to be leading the Geth. Can this get any worse?" He curved the sides of his head as the strange ship lifted off with a sound that could only be called, demonic. "Spirits! What the hell was that?!"

"_I don't know, but it left without taking most of the enemy troops."_ Faye said over the radio. _"Shepard is on the way to you two now. It looks like the few troops left are pulling back toward the dock area, and there are a few life signs near you."_

* * *

Anderson let out a groan with his face cover by his hands. He pulled his hands down hearing Shepard and Nihlus were each moving to check on the survivors in the area. The Captain listened with half a mind as Haluk explained something to Joker, but it was when Navigator Pressly pointed where they were from that drew him back.

"Say that again, Pressly? They're how far from the Mass Relays?" Anderson asked turning to the man in shock.

"About sixty five to eighty light years from the main Relay route. There's no way we can reach that system, but if this FSD does as Haluk said." Pressly said checking the pad he held. "Then they only way there is by their ship. I'd have to see what Adams can make of some of this, but I'm afraid we're going to need their ships to get there. If they have more that is."

"_We passed at least two planets setup as fleet yards on the way out of system."_ Haluk said as Faye gave a report on the team to Anderson. _"We don't know what to expect as most the tech was pulled from other realities. Hell, all we do know is we don't have enough people to get every station running. However that means we do have ships to share, but that's for later. Much later."_ Haluk's tone of voice made it clear to them he wasn't going to let them have a whole ship.

"Two fleet yard planets? What the shit were they getting ready for?" Joker asked as Kat reported they were on the tram for the spaceport. "Wait didn't you say that time sync deference was again? Was it fifty thousand years?"

Anderson turned to Joker. "That's when the Prothean people are thought to have despaired! That's something to think about."

"_Guys. We just got up to the spaceport, and we've got a problem."_ Kat's voice cut in with a worried tone. _"Kaidan, what are those things? They kind of look like bombs."_

"_Oh shit! Nuke!"_

* * *

"What's a nuke?" Dawn asked as they watch Kaidan worked to disarm the bomb.

Ashley did a double take at the Freelancer. "You don't know what a nuke is?"

Both Freelancers shrugged, and Shepard sighed. "It's an extremely powerful bomb that can wipe this whole city out."

"So it's like our relics when they make a cataclysm? Just no going back when it goes off." Kat said, somehow making it clear she found it depressing. "Great. Who's the jerk that thought that was a great weapon?"

"Let's just clear the area, and see if there's any more." Ashley said uneasy with how calm Dawn and Kat were about nuclear bombs. "What have you got, LT?"

"There are three more that were linked to this one. We need to shut them all off or we go bomb." Kaidan said getting to his feet and getting his rifle ready. "We've got five minutes!"

With that Kat and Dawn shot into the air to have a look around. Kat marked the bombs for Shepard's team while Dawn marked every Geth in the area and fired her micro missiles. It was a very short battle to shut the bombs down, and deal with the Geth. Both Freelancers stayed in the air for as long as they could give the ground team cover fire.

"Okay, I really want one of those suits now." Nihlus said as they shut down the last bomb, and the twins rejoined them. "Missiles! Spirits be dawned missiles on top of everything else you girls have?! It's not a fair fight." He chuckled as they moved to the dock area and shot a few Husks along with a few Geth.

"For who, Nihlus?" Shepard asked with a grin. "Us, or the guys fighting them?" He nods to the girls as they moved toward the beacon.

"Yes." Ashley, Kaidan, and Nihlus said at the same time. Along with Anderson, and Joker over the comm. which only made everyone burst out laughing seconds later. However Kat and Dawn were quiet slowly moving around the beacon. The fact that the beacon was glowing quickly made it clear why they weren't laughing.

"Faye, can you tell us anything?" Kat asked. "This thing looks like a relic and ready to explode."

Hero's Flight and Normandy flew into view and hovered just far enough from the dock for one of them to land. _"It's badly damaged from what I can tell with your Javelins, but it looks like it's trying to send a message. Can you get any closer?"_

"It wasn't doing anything like that before." Ashley said walking toward the beacon. As Kat and Dawn neared it, the beacon reacted only when Ashley when she got close. "Shit!" She shouted as it pulled in closer.

Shepard reacted fast and threw Ashley away from the beacon. Kat and Dawn moved to get Shepard out of the beacon's reach but it pulled him into the air. The Kat jumped up and grabbed him to pull him away. Instead he was held tightly in place. Dawn ran to the beacon and slammed her hands on it so Faye could get a clear link to the machine.

"Why the hell aren't they being pulled by the beacon?!" Nihlus asked over the radio.

"It's no good! It's holding him tighter then a wolven bite!" Kat grunted still trying to pull Shepard out of the air. "Talk to us, Faye! What's it doing?"

"_It's downloading a message by telepathic link, and he's doing pretty well so far. I'm working to stop an overload in the beacon that was set by the last user. Just keep hold of Shepard and the beacon for a few more seconds."_ Faye said as she worked the programming of the beacon to stop the overload. It reacted well to her thoughts and soon opened a panel away from the group. A bolt of green lighting shot out from it before steam rushed out next. _"Got it! I should have a copy of the message for you guys in a few minutes. The hardware is in really bad shape, but more importantly. Is Shepard okay?"_

Kat was holding the man as she gently landed on the dock. "He's passed out, but alive. So I say we won this battle, but there were a lot of people that shouldn't have died because of a relic." She sighed letting her helmets face plate slide up. "Normandy, he's one of your crew. Please land and I'll bring him on board."

"_Roger that, and damn good work out there."_ Anderson said with a tone of respect. _"I'd like to talk with you all face to face before we leave planet. I have a feeling you won't be getting out of meeting the council at the Citadel_._"_

Nihlus groaned as the Normandy came in for landing. "Oh they're going to love this." He muttered as Ashley patted him on the shoulder. She at least understood what the head ache that was coming their way, and the galaxy, was going to be like.

* * *

Anderson was in the elevator with the ship medic on the way down to the vehicle bay. Dr. Chakwas was very worried about the Commander as she tapped her foot. Both shared a very large hate for the slower than needed elevator for a lot of reasons. Anderson made a note in his report to have it fixed, and double hulled to keep the crew deck safe.

It was the armored figure carrying Shepard up the vehicle bay ramp in its arms. The black and silver colors of the armor only made it clear it was not for looks. Anderson could worry about that later as the face plate of the helmet pulled up, and showed the young woman's face. He couldn't help share the worried look she had walking toward them.

"Where's the sickbay?" The silver eyed woman asked as Chakwas used her Omni-tool to scan Shepard. "Does everyone have one of those?"

Chakwas just looked at the girl. "Yes, but that's not important right now. Captain, we should have the Commander brought to medical quickly." She nodded toward the girl. "It'll be quicker is she'd kept carrying him."

"Which are you? Kat or Dawn?" Anderson asked as he waved the Freelancer toward the elevator.

"I'm Kat. It's nice to meet you Anderson." Kat said stepping onto the elevator. She groaned as it slowly lifted them. "Oh come on. Another slower then crap lift! Really?!"

That got a snort from the both the captain and doctor. "So they are everywhere." Anderson chuckled as they reached the crew deck.

Kat rolled her eyes as she ducked, and step sideways through the door to follow. She looked around taking note of how the deck was laid out. "I'm surprised you're not having me watched by a guard."

Captain Anderson looked back as Kat had to side step and duck again into medical. "I don't normally let an unknown onto my ship. However, you and your sister jumped into a fight you didn't have too. You also save Shepard, a good deal of the people nearby, and Nihlus." He watched as Kat put Shepard on the medical bed Chakwas pointed to. "Besides your ship doesn't seem that different from ours, but Haluk and Faye explained how you found it. I'm not sure I believe any of it to be honest."

"Fair enough." Kat said following Anderson out of medical and back to the elevator. "I'm still finding it hard to believe I'm on another planet." She chuckled as they went back to down. "Nihlus didn't seem happy about making his report later. Just how bad is this Council?"

"That's a little hard to answer without coloring your view of them." Anderson said as they walked toward the dock outside. "Let's just say they're not going to believe anything you all say unless you can prove it. Nihlus, how are things out here?" He said as they walked down the ramp.

Nihlus looked up from the beacon's base pulling a grey box out of it. "Good! We found the problem that overloaded the beacon." He said holding up the box. "This was plugged in to force the beacon into an overload. We can get it on board on."

Ashley was talking with a redhead and a chubby man. The man was leaning on a cane, wearing faded cargo pants, and had tattoos. The redhead was a woman wearing a red tank top, tan pants, a brown leather vest, and combat boots. Anderson could only guess who they were until he heard them speak.

"Sorry, but it's not that simple to use a Javelin. It can take years to learn how to pilot one, Ashley." The man said. Anderson placed the voice as Haluk. "It is not 'plug and go' as you so gently put it."

"You're kidding me! How the hell did a couple of kids learn how to then?" Ashley asked pointing at the twins as they gently moved the beacon. "They're how old again? Eighteen years old is what you said."

Dawn groaned. "It took two years for us to learn how to pilot our Javelins. Lilith took about a year."

The redhead nodded, and Anderson knew it had to be Lilith. "She's not wrong, and I'm still getting the hang of it. Plus the tech that goes into making these suits work is not something you can make just anywhere. We can talk about it later, Ashley." She held up her hand to cut the Gunny off. "It's for your own good, Ashley. Now you must be Anderson, right?"

"I am, and I'd like to thank you all for your help. What are your plans from here?" Anderson said walking over.

Haluk sighed watching the girls lean the beacon over and carry it onto the Normandy. Nihlus and a few of the ship's crew helping them by guiding them. "We don't have a plan, and after seeing what happened here I can't say I'm okay with leaving things as they are. You have any ideas, Anderson?"

The captain nodded his head. "I do. Seeing as how Seran not only tried to kill Nihlus, and you having it recorded on Kat's Javelin, I'd like you come with us." Anderson said. "This way we can deal with the Council all at once, and make it clear you're with us as first contact."

"Deal." Haluk said offering his hand, and Anderson shook it. "I've got a feeling they're going to be real assholes about this."


End file.
